Previous research on sexual arousal in women has had problems of measurement and data analysis. This grant request proposes a new technique for assessing arousal which allows for the recording of a woman's sexual needs in all situations, including fantasy and self- stimulation as well as intercourse. Sixty married women will be asked to monitor their arousal on daily questionnaires for a period of four menstrual cycles. The main objectives of the study will be the determination of a) the periodicity of arousal corresponding to the menstrual cycle, b) the effect of pharmacological doses of hormones on arousal, and c) the effect of the use of contraceptives, the preparation of which may interfere with the sexual encounter. An attempt will be made to answer these questions by the comparison of data from three groups of women, one group taking oral contraceptives, one using IUDs, and one using diaphragms. The results of the study should provide information helpful in evaluating birth control devices and in the further studies of the relationship between hormones and sexual behavior.